


Dream a Little Dream

by Jekkah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humor, Romance, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ/Garcia femslash with a bit of a twist. Garcia has the whole office talking. Bit of M/G in there. ONE SHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream

"Oh, JJ," Garcia breathed out. She shifted in bed, letting the purple satin sheet fall to her waist, revealing her milky breasts. "Oh, I love it when you touch me there."

Garcia gave off another soft groan. She licked her lips before falling abruptly to sleep. Beside her, her companion sighed in frustration before following her off to sleep. Enough was enough.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"So, how was it last night?" Prentiss asked Garcia, snagging her in the kitchen and dragging her off to the corner.

"It was amazing!" Garcia gushed. "I didn't know she could be that good."

Prentiss grinned. "So, tell me about it."

"You really want to know?"

"Well, yeah," Prentiss chuckled. "I'm not getting any so I'm living vicariously through you."

Garcia giggled. She glanced around to make sure no one was within earshot before whispering, "It started as soon as I got home. JJ met me at the door with a single rose."

"What color was the rose?" Prentiss wanted to know.

"Yellow with just a hint of pink at the top." She grinned when Prentiss nodded her approval. "She tickled my face with the rose until my skin tingled. Then, she gave me the most sensual kiss I have ever experienced in my life. Her lips were so soft and so sweet; I could just melt into them."

Prentiss' eyes rolled back into her head. "I always imagined they would be."

Garcia gave her a sharp look, but ignored her. "She took my head and led me to the living room where we lounge by the fire, eating fruit and drinking champagne."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful," Prentiss commented.

"It was perfect. She made certain to touch me, stroking me all over until I was practically vibrating with need."

Prentiss sighed. "Guys just don't get how that."

Garcia shook her head. "So, she had me so wound up that I swear one touch and I was over the edge. She pulled back and dragged me into the bedroom. As soon as we reached the bed, her kisses became demanding. She nearly devoured me, ripping at my clothes until they were in shreds. She sent me into one, two, three orgasms using only her mouth. She didn't let me come off my third one before using her hands to send me spiraling higher than I ever have before. When it was all over, she licked her fingers clean herself. She wrapped her body around mine, caressing me until I fell asleep."

"Wow," Prentiss breathed out. She felt a shudder run through her body. "That sounds incredible."

"It really-"

"Pen, can I talk to you for a moment?" JJ asked, interrupting their conversation.

Garcia nodded, shooting Prentiss a nervous look. "Should we go into my office?"

"Sure," JJ agreed. She waved good-bye to Prentiss before following Garcia to her office. JJ sat down on the desk while Garcia sat in her chair. "I think we need to talk about last night."

"Last night?" Garcia squealed.

JJ folded her arms. "It's perfectly normal. I mean, it happens to all of us at some point, but I really think that we need to face this head on before things get weird."

Garcia's cheeks tinged pink as she forced herself to look directly at JJ. "So, this happened to you while you were pregnant?"

"Only every time I closed my eyes," JJ confided. "I had so many sex dreams, I was afraid I was going to be stuck with the libido of a sixteen-year-old boy."

"But it faded after you had Henry, right?" Garcia asked.

JJ nodded. "Thankfully. By the end of his pregnancy, I couldn't look Hotch in the eyes."

"Hotch?" Garcia shrieked. "You had sex dreams about Hotch?"

"And Derek and Spence and a few about Rossi. There was even this weird one about Will and Anderson that I really don't want to remember." JJ swallowed hard as she forced away the memory of the dream. "I had a few about Emily and you, too."

Garcia fiddled with her hands. "How did Will take it?"

JJ shrugged. "He was hurt, at first. He thought it meant that I didn't want him anymore. That wasn't true. It's just that the hormones really mess with your brain."

"Derek came to talk to you, didn't he?" Garcia asked after a few moments.

"He did." JJ held out her hand when Garcia opened her mouth. "I explained to him that you can't help who you dream about while you're pregnant, but I really think it would help if you reassured him that he's the one you love, he's the one you're having a baby with, and that you have no desire to sleep with me when you're awake."

Garcia jumped up as fast as her swollen stomach would allow her. "I'll go talk to him right now."

"Good," JJ told her. "One more thing: am I... any good in these dreams?"

Garcia's eyes sparkled. "Let's just say, Derek has a reason to be jealous."

JJ laughed. "Go make up with your man."

She watched as Garcia left the room. JJ picked up a furry purple pen, laughing at the smilie face in the center. She was feeling really glad that Garcia only had three months to go in her pregnancy.

"Everything okay?"

JJ looked up to see Hotch leaning against the doorway, his arms folded across his chest. She grinned at the mischief in his eyes. "I think so."

"Great. I don't think I can take one more day of 'Moody Morgan'," Hotch confessed.

"I don't think any of us can," JJ agreed.

Hotch cleared his throat. "So, just what did you dream about when you were pregnant with Henry?"

JJ stood. She walked over and linked her arm through his. "Why don't you buy me a bagel from downstairs and I'll tell you all about it?"

"Okay." Hotch paused as they left Garcia's office. "Just one more thing, did you tell Garcia to please stop telling Emily about these dreams? She's starting to stare at your lips all the time. It's a bit distracting."

"Distracting for her or you?"

"For Rossi, actually," Hotch answered. "Apparently, it's how his hot sausage dreams start."

END


End file.
